


How they got Together

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: Wincest Love Week [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of head-canon drabbles written for the Wincest Love Week 2015 event on Tumblr.</p><p>For the prompt: How they got together / First kiss / First time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post Pilot

If they started post pilot then it happened like this-

Their first kiss was 7 months after Jessica's death.

Dean kissed Sam to stop the guilt induced meltdown he had the first time he flirted with/was attracted to someone after death.

The first time they had sex was the night Sam learned about Dean's deal, realizing that it showed how much Dean loved him.

Sam confessed to feeling the same way and they gave in to the sexual tension that had been running rampant between them since Dean showed up in Palo Alto.

Things haven’t been the same since Dean came back from Hell to find Sam consorting with a demon, and someone is always trying to drive them apart but they always find their way back to each other.

Their on again/off again relationship is messy and complicated and half the time they aren’t even sure if they are together or not but it works and that’s the bottom line for both of them.

They don’t want it any other way.


	2. Pre-Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head canon #2 for the prompt: How they got together / First kiss / First time

If they got together pre-series:

It starts on a night that Sam is getting ready for a big date. 

He’s so nervous that he can’t tie his tie. Dean is there ‘helping’ him get ready and when he notices he takes the tie from Sam and ties it for him. 

They are standing face to face no more than a few inches apart. While he’s tying the tie Dean is saying things to try to calm Sam down. He’s not really thinking about what he’s saying but later when he thinks back on it he can clearly hear his voice listing off all the reasons why anyone who got to date Sam would be the luckiest person in the world. 

When Dean’s finished with the tie and the words run out he pushes Sam back a little to get a good look at him but he’s completely stunned when Sam launch himself into his arms, hugs him tight, presses a soft kiss _(more of a brush lips really)_ on his mouth and whispers _“Thanks, De”_. 

Dean can’t immediately identify much less process everything the hug and kiss leaves him feeling and by the time he can say anything, Sam is gone; his ride to the dance apparently having arrived while Dean was zoned out. 

Dean spends the rest of the night, the next several weeks really thinking about what he said and why and how Sam’s body and lips had felt pressed up against him.

For his part Sam’s nervousness starts to recede the moment Dean takes over tying his tie but new feelings take it’s place when Dean begins to talk.

Feelings that Sam can’t put a name to but they make his pulse race, his heart pound and warmth spread throughout his body. At the end of Dean’s speech Sam is filled with a feeling that he calls gratitude and affection towards his brother and he can’t stop himself from throwing his arms around Dean and thanking him for helping with a brush of his lips across Dean’s and a heartfelt  thanks.  

He doesn’t notice Dean’s reaction because as he starts to pull away a flash of car lights and the sound of a car horn signal that the group he is riding to the dance with have arrived -so he rushes out. Leaving Dean to his thoughts. But he does notice that no matter how many times he hears almost the same things from this girl that he dates for several months it never makes him feel the way Dean’s words had.

They don’t talk about that night for over a year; in fact they act like nothing happened. But the night that they are celebrating Sam’s official registration to Stanford with a  bottle of Tequila they get get drunk enough to bring it up. 

The Tequila gives Sam the courage to ask if Dean really meant all the things he said about Sam that night. 

Dean is drunk enough to not give real thought to any complications that could arise and his honest answer of _“course I did- still do”_ emboldens Sam to ask _“even the boyfriend stuff?”_  It’s takes Sam a moment to recover from Dean’s earnest _“Especially that”_ but when he does the liquid courage running through his system has him tossing out an invitation for Dean to prove it by kissing him, which Dean is drunk enough to do. 

One kiss isn’t enough for them and pretty quickly they are making out and wanting more. But Dean’s isn’t drunk enough to let much more than kissing happen because he can’t forget that the person he is kissing is Sam and that Sam has drunk enough for his judgement to be somewhat impaired; he doesn’t want whatever might happen between them to be marred by a drunken start.

The next morning when he is fully sober Sam agrees, and they agree to let things develop at their own pace. As result the spend the next four months quasi dating and making out and getting each other off _(without having actual sex)_ as often as they get the chance. They sleep together (aka have sex) for the first time just a few nights before Sam has to leave in late August. It’s bittersweet for both of them.

Sam leaves upset with John and Dean is stuck in the middle; but he visits Sam as often as he can for the better part of the next year a half. 

Shortly before Sam’s 2nd winter break, they fight. Sam wants them to spend the whole winter break together in San Francisco. Dean agrees to spending the time together but he wants them to go to Bobby’s for Christmas, John is supposed to be there. 

Sam refuses, thinks John should apologize to him. They part with angry words and Dean doesn’t visit Sam anymore; their only communication is through brief _“I’m fine”_ text messages over the next two years until the night Dean shows up wanting Sam’s help because **_‘Dad’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a few days’._**


End file.
